Chasing Jacob
by Petersgirl2011
Summary: The story always seems to be the same way; Jacob chases after Bella and he is her savior. But not this time. Big bad boy Jacob has been doing things away from La Push even the wolves didn't know about. When things are revealed that he has done; who will be his savior?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**BELLAS POV**

Driving in my old truck that I love so much, I was on my way to the reservation to give another tutoring lesson to Jacob Black. Charlie had begged me to do it until I caved in and agreed. When I agreed, I thought he was a person that only needed help with school homework, but I was wrong.

I really didn't remember Jacob from when I use to visit Charlie here when I was little. He says Jacob and I was close; we use to play together. I've tried to find something in common with him but I still haven't been able to connect with him in anyway yet.

The first lesson that I gave Jacob, I must admit, I wasn't exactly on my game either. Completely distracted by his good looks and amazing body. He has the looks of a bronzed god but the personality of someone who need to be the center of attention at times but always has to be in control. He doesn't usually let his guard down to let you see the real him; keeping you an arms link away at all times.

There is something about Jacob that is semblance of darkness, mystery and danger. Almost like a bad boy pop star from a teen magazine. But yet he could play the role of hero in romance novel because he is perfect for the book cover. But of course this is on the outside looking in. Sometimes being on the inside paints a completely different picture.

We had our first argument within ten minutes of the first lesson because I told him the answer he gave me was incorrect. I've never seen someone so head strong and passionate about just answering a question.

The next time I gave Jacob a lesson he was different. He didn't have that glowing look to his face. It was haunting when you looked into his eyes. His eyes were glazed over and had an empty appearance of no emotions. His face looked thinner was drawn. I couldn't understand what changed him so much in a few days.

It took forever for me to get him to open his text book and focus on what he needed to read. He was staring at the pages but I could tell that he was only staring at them, not taking in anything from it.

After an hour of wasting time I finally read it to him and asked him what he thought about the short story that the author had written. He pushed his chair away from the table "I need to lie down."

Watching Jacob stumble out of the kitchen and bounce off the hallway as he walked down it. I heard the bed make a creaking sound when oblivious he flopped his body on to it. I followed the hallway and saw him lying on a bed that looked so tiny compared to his body size. When I went to cover him up my hand touched his arm and his body was burning up.

His probation dictates that he must attend a minimum of six hours a week tutoring time. I should have realized that he was sick earlier. If I had known that I would have canceled the lesson and we could have rescheduled it for a later time.

I gathered up all my stuff from the table and signed off on Jacobs tutoring card. I felt that he tried today and that should be acknowledged. I didn't want him to get into trouble for missing an hour and the court revoking his probation.

Knowing that he didn't technically complete the required lesson and that I lied on an official court paper but everyone needs to be cut a break once in a while.

Charlie thinks of Jacob as his own son as close as he is to Billy. It would kill Charlie to see Jacob go to jail. When he was trying to convince me to take this on he told me about the countless hours he has talked to Billy and sat with him trying to figure out how to get Jacob to straighten out his life. Getting him on the narrow path.

Jacob is only seventeen so what he had done to get into trouble was tried as a youth and not an adult. When I asked Charlie what it was Jacob got in trouble for; he said it wasn't important what Jacob had done but that he has learned from his mistake. I think that they are both praying that it is just a rebellious phase that he is going through and it will end soon.

Billy was sitting outside on the porch and I passed him on the way out "Bella Is everything okay? You're ending the lesson early." I told him everything was fine that Jacob was not feeling well and I had signed off on his card. I asked Billy not to say anything to Charlie about that, to keep it as our little secret.

Billy had tears in his eyes "Thank you for everything that you're doing for Jake. You have no idea how much it means to me and him." It made me feel good that I was helping out another person to make it through a rough patch in their life. I know I have had my share of bad times and wish that I had someone there to lend a helping hand. There have been times that I would have given anything to have had a shoulder to cry on.

It felt good about helping out Jacob until I showed up for the fifth lesson. He was outside working on his motorcycle when I got there. Seeing him without a shirt on was an inviting sight. Every time his body would move a muscle would force its way to the surface of his glisten brown skin. I could have entertained myself all day with counting all the muscles he has that I really never noticed on a male's body before; if I wasn't in a hurry.

Waiting to get started I stood there watching him. Thinking he would be ready to start his lesson knowing that I was here. If I hadn't had something to do afterwards I wouldn't have minded but I had plans and needed to get the show on the road "Jacob I'm ready to start and I have somewhere to be after so are you ready?"

His tall built frame stood up and he looked at me with a disgusting look on his face "I can smell what you're going to do after. I'm not getting tutored by someone like you. Believe me there is nothing that you could ever teach me. Leave now and go running to the Cullens. That is where you're going right?"

I stood there with my mouth open and my heart raced slightly at his comment. How could he know that I was going to the Cullens after this? Is it possible that he knows what they are and how in the hell can he smell them? But I dismissed that idea; Charlie must have told Billy that I started seeing Edward Cullen. I just found out myself what they really are. So there is no way that he knows "Jacob I just want to give you a lesson and help, that's all. I'm sorry if I upset you by what I said but I have plans after this. You are the one that got into trouble and has to do this, not me. So maybe you can show a little appreciation that I'm giving up my time to help you."

He kind of huffed and threw the wrench he had in his hand at the garage "You have no idea how to help me or know what I need. You stand there looking down your nose to me. Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't judge me; you don't know what I've been through. I'm not the only one that has some repenting to do it looks like. I think we're both hanging out with the wrong crowds. Let me tell you what I think you need." He was angry and bitter with the words that came out of his mouth. Jacob was taking large strides to get closer to me but I saw four guys that I didn't know come running up to us.

They were restraining Jacob and telling him to shut up. One of them came over and introduced himself "Bella I'm Sam, a friend of the Blacks. I think it's best that you leave for the day. Jacob is just having some personal problems right now and I will have him call you to reschedule the lesson." There had to be more to the story but I left as I was told to.

This afternoon I was supposed to go with Edward on a date but I wasn't feeling well after dealing with Jacob. I called Edward and asked if he would mind if I canceled our date. I just wanted to stay home and rest. Being the sweetheart that he is of course he understood and was only concerned about me getting better.

Over dinner I casually talked to Charlie about Jacob. Trying to find out everything that I could about him; but Charlie seemed to be guarding some of the answers from me. I wanted to know the good things and the bad. I don't even know why it's important to me but it's almost like I had to do this. I needed to put this to rest with myself and then I could move on from it. I've had Jacob on the brain since I left the reservation today with no explanation as to why.

After I cleaned up the dinner dishes and I was putting the leftovers away there was a knock on the door. Charlie was already snoozing in his chair so I answered it. It was Jacob leaning against the door frame with the most beautiful smile on his face "Do you have a minute to talk with me?"

Charlie was a wake now and standing behind me "Hey Jake come on in son."

Jacob came just inside the door and stopped. He seemed a little on the nervous side "Actually Charlie I came to talk to Bella. I thought maybe she would like to go for a walk or a ride with me, if that's okay with you?"

Then Jacob looked at me "If you want to go Bella, that is? If you don't I'll understand."

Of course that's was okay with Charlie. He loves Jacob but I was hesitant about being alone with him after what happened today. I guess I am safe enough since Charlie knows that I'm leaving with him. Surely Jacob wouldn't do anything to me. I really wanted to get to know who the real Jacob is.

I grabbed my jacket off the couch and told Charlie we wouldn't be gone long. When we walked outside and I saw Jacob's motorcycle "I'm not riding on that thing so we'll take my truck."

He laughed "I see that you have no taste in what your ride is but if that makes you feel better then that's fine with me."

It was a surprise to me to find out that Jacob was the one that had rebuilt my truck before Charlie had bought it from Billy. He called it a simpler time in his life and I wasn't sure what he meant by the statement but I knew the feeling.

We decided to go get ice cream of all things. It's not like it wasn't already cold enough for me living here in Forks. Jacob argued with me about buying my ice cream cone. I couldn't understand what the difference was if he bought it or I did. Or why it was so important to him but, I decided to let him get it if that made him happy.

After we sat down at the table it was uncomfortable between us. Nothing in common I guess "Bella I'm sorry for the way that I behaved today. I haven't even told you how much I appreciated the fact that you have signed off on my card when I was short on lesson times. I came tonight to tell you that and to ask you if you would continue to tutor me? There are times lately that I haven't been myself and I do or say shit that I regret later."

I think we've all had a case of I stuck my foot in my mouth and it came back to bite me in the ass later "I will continue to tutor you under one condition."

He asked what the condition was "That we have some honesty between us and get to know each other. When you're having a day like that just tell me. We can always reschedule it for when you can concentrate and get something out of the lesson." Jacob is very intelligent and when he is really trying I'm sometimes surprised by his answers or his point of view from something that he has read. There have been a couple of times after leaving that I reread what we have talked about and would have missed it if Jacob hadn't pointed it out to me.

He agreed to it "I'm cool with that Bella and you can call me Jake, I prefer it. But there may be times when you won't want to hear my truth." I couldn't argue with that point because I have things that I can't tell him either.

Eating the cone was starting to give me shivers. I went to throw the rest of it away because I couldn't finish it. Jacob snickered "I had you pegged for a girl that loves cold things."

I asked what that comment meant that he just made and he smiled "Oh nothing."

In the parking lot a couple of guys were setting on bikes beside my truck when we came outside. They stood out as outsider in this town by the way they dressed and the lingo they were using. Jacob isn't old enough to be friends with them or has the image to even hang out with a group like that. From the looks of them; they seemed rough, tough and defiantly their attitude matched their appearance.

They seemed to know Jacob but he was trying to blow them off for some reason "Big J why haven't you been returning our calls? Solomon has a gig for you and man; you know that he doesn't like to wait or be put off. You know the rules. When we need you; you drop whatever shit is going on and get the fucking job done. Who's the little chick? Is she the reason that you've not been on point lately?"

Jacob asked me to wait in the truck for him. I did and rolled the window down a little so I could try to hear the rest of what they were saying. I couldn't make out the rest of the conversation but heard what Jacob had to say at the end "I said I will call Solomon tomorrow and handle my shit. I'll meet him at The Tide. She has nothing to do with it so stay the fuck away from her. Don't you guys ever come here looking for me again that's part of our deal."

The ride back to my house was filled with more silence. When I asked Jacob any questions about those guys or what they wanted; he continued to look out the window and ignored me. I had enough of this shit so I pulled the truck over "Jake we just agreed that we would have some honesty between us. Are you in some kind of trouble with those guys?"

Jake never looked at me, kept staring out the window "I'm a big boy and can take care of myself. It's not that I don't want to tell you but it's better and safer for you if you don't know the truth. As far as honesty goes, you have something's that you're hiding and guarding too. We all have a secret and I can't tell you mine. Do you want to tell me about your relationship with the Cullens and you wouldn't be keeping a secret there would you?" How could he know that I'm protecting the Cullens secret about what they are? Maybe this conversation is best left alone for now. But it will not be forgotten and it will be brought up later, that I can assure Mr. Black.

Jake left as soon as we got back to the house. I reminded him of his lesson tomorrow after I get out of school. It will make up for the one he missed today.

I went upstairs to my room and didn't turn on the light. I grabbed my night clothes off the chair and went to change. After doing my nightly routine of showering and brushing my teeth I went to go lay down. I was exhausted from today and needed a good night's sleep.

But when I came back in and flipped the light switch on I was startled by who I saw sitting on my bed "Edward what are you doing here?"

He looked up with his golden eyes and a slight smile on his face "I came to check on you. You said you weren't feeling well. But I can see that you must be feeling better because you had a night out with Jacob Black." Edward's words came out with a slight hint of disappointment and doubt that I was really not feeling well. He apparently thinks I was using it as an excuse to cancel my date with him.

After explaining my relationship with Jacob to Edward several times might I add, he forbids me to every see Jacob again. Telling me it's unsafe to be around his kind but no farther explanation was given. I've often been told by my mom and other girls that boyfriends can be a little possessive but this is fucking ridiculous "Edward I'm not seeing Jacob in a relationship, I'm helping him. I've given my word to him and Charlie that I would do this so I'm not going back on my word now."

Edward's whole demeanor changed with me after I said I wasn't going to stay away from Jacob. His face expression was one that I hadn't seen before "Goodnight Bella. I think its best that I leave now. You need to ask yourself who is more important in your life me or Jacob?" Then Edward left by jumping out of my bedroom window before I could even think about answering his question.

School was horrible and Edward completely ignored me. He only acknowledged me when I would talk to him and then his answers were brief. So I said the hell with it. When he gets over it; we'll talk then. He was not the same Edward that I met a couple of weeks ago.

When I got to Jake's house I was pissed. Billy told me that Jacob didn't come home last night and won't answer his cellphone. He is homed schooled by one the women that live on the reservation and he is going to fail because he doesn't go half the time. I got the number from Billy. I called him but he didn't answer so I left a message "You know what Jacob I have had a shitty day. If you weren't going to be here the least you could do was give me a call and let me know that out of courtesy. This is your own problem that you've created so if you don't want to do it; I'm not going to chase after you. So when you're ready give me a call." I slammed my cell shut.

The more I listen to what Billy had to say about what Jacob had been doing the more I fumed. I slung my backpack on my shoulder, picked up Jacobs tutoring card and told Billy good bye. He wanted to know where I was going "Jacob is going to have this lesson one way or another. I don't give a shit where I find him; we're having it. Jacob better hope I'm in a better mood when I find his ass too."

Driving down the road I was trying to remember where Jacob was supposed to meet those guys at today because that's going to be my first stop. Then I realized "I'm chasing Jacob."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**My sons name is Jakob and I have always said that I wouldn't or couldn't write a Jacob story.**

**I was given a personal challenge by someone very near and dear to me to do this. I thought and thought but I had nothing. Until I visited Megs (Mmsimpy09) and saw some of her artwork. Not only did she do the banner for this story but inspired it as well. So a huge thank you goes out to you Megs!**

XOXOXO Thanks Megs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**SAM POV**

Walking to Billy's house, I'm trying to figure out how to have this conversation with him about Jacob and get it out in the open. I already know he isn't going to want to hear it but I have to say it. Jacob is causing the pack to weaken because he doesn't give a shit and no one is saying anything to him about it. It's like a dirty little secret that they want swept under the carpet and ignored.

None of us wanted this to be a part of our life, becoming a wolf without a choice. But it's who we are and our tribal responsibility to embrace it no matter how difficult it makes our life. Adjusting takes time and I know this but anytime I say something to Billy he blows it off as Jacob just needs time. I'm afraid I've given Jacob all the time I can.

Jacob has unfortunately gotten himself mixed up with the wrong crowd. He'll just go missing for days and days. No one really knows where he is or what in the hell he's doing. When he does manage to roll in he smells like booze, cheap women and the one thing I'm still not sure of, drugs. I've tried to explain to him the adverse effect taking drugs can do to him because of phasing but he just ignores me. Like everything I try to tell him.

Then there is the problem of where Jacob has been getting money from. He paid cash for a new bike and always seems to have a lot of green in his pocket. I know he has to be doing some shady shit but Billy always rationalizes it that is the money Jacob received from when his mom passed away. I know there wasn't that much money split between the kids but Billy won't admit that. He's covering for Jacob in so many ways.

Jacob doesn't show up for his shift of patrol and when he does he'll sleep through most of it. But that's not even the biggest problem that I'm facing. The others are pissed saying Jacob gets special treatment and if he doesn't have to why do they have to. How can you argue that shit with them and win?

Last night the pack took a stand Paul, Jared and Embry didn't show up when they were supposed to. I had to command them until I made them cave under me. But Paul made more sense than I wanted to admit at the time "You'll get tired of having to do this shit with us every night Sam. When you make Jacob take his responsibilities. We'll take ours with pride. Because I'm seeing it as your letting him piss on everything that we stand for without consequences."

Waiting for Billy to get to the door I was nervous about this. I'm going to try my damnedest to handle this as gently as possible with him. It's not just the pack that Jacob has caused stress, its Billy too. I know it has to suck being in the position he is in. Having to make the choice of the right thing to do between your people or your own flesh and blood, it has to be rough. But if he doesn't choose soon I'm taking it before the other Elders and the other council members to let them make the decision for him.

Billy opened the door and invited me in "I already know why you've come here. You want to talk to Jacob. I don't know where he is. He didn't come home last night and he missed his tutoring lesson too. I've tried to call him and he hasn't returned any of my calls."

I sat down on the couch and was trying to choose my words carefully "I didn't come to talk to Jacob. I need to discuss what you're planning to do with him Billy? The time has come that I can no longer condone Jacob's actions. He is abusing his gifted powers. In ways that I don't even think we know about. He refuses to be a part of the pack and that's now affecting them too."

Billy was trying to control his emotions he was having because of his son when he spoke "I have done everything for Jacob that I can Sam. I've tried rehab and counseling. No walls or bars can hold him when he doesn't want to be held and you know it. The last stay he had lasted for two days and he ended up on probation for assaulting the orderlies. I'm asking that you just give him a little more time. He's had a hard life since his mother died and his sisters left him. I'm taking my responsibility as his father for the way he turned out and his problems that he has."

Jacob had anger management issues long before he ever phased. But with abusing his strength he is going to end up killing someone if he's not stopped "I'm sorry Billy for your situation with Jacob, I really am. But I have responsibilities too. My main one is it to do what is best for the pack as a whole. He has one more chance then I'm going before the Elders and decisions will be made accordingly."

**BELLAS POV**

The longer I drove around looking for Jacob the more enraged I was becoming with him. I went to the dive he was supposed to be meeting those guys at and he wasn't there.

He was definitely hanging out in a shitty part of town. When I was about ready to give up and go home I saw his bike. This was a dirty place and the girls hardly wore anything to even cover themselves.

Feeling like I was out of place here a girl stopped me at the door "Honey you're not even coming in here. Why don't you go home and play with your Barbies."

Looking past her I saw Jacob back in the corner setting with a group of biker guys at a table. He had a girl on his lap that was taking turns kissing him then kissing the guy that was setting beside him.

Trying to walk past her but she held her arm out "You need to leave bitch."

Being already pissed off at Jacob was not helping my disposition any and now she wanted to be rude "Look I don't want any problems. I'm just here to see Jacob."

She put her hands on her hips and got inches from my face "Honey Jacob has all he can handle right here. So fucking leave, now."

She doesn't understand how determined I am right now to get to Jacob so I can kick his ass "Get out of my face." She wasn't such a bad ass when I got back in her face. She lowered her arm to let me inside.

Jacob never saw me coming. I smacked him on the back of the head as hard as I could "Why in the fuck didn't you call me back? I left you four messages."

He was practically pushing that girl off of his lap to get up "Bella how the hell did you find me?"

The guy setting beside him "Damn Big J are you in trouble with the little lady? You need to check that bitch's attitude at the door man. No bitch will talk to me like that."

I gave that guy a look because I was getting pissed at him too "Really is that before or after you had to pay her to fuck your ugly ass? " The guys stood up but Jacob told him that he had it handled. Oh but Jacob is so wrong about that.

Jacob thought he was getting me to leave but as he was trying to get me to the door I sat down at a table and crossed my arms "I'm not leaving. You have a tutoring lesson to make up."

He was trying to pick me up out of the chair "Dammit Bella you can't be here. It's not safe for you." If it wasn't safe for me then it wasn't safe for him either.

When another group came in they had people moving out of their way to let them come through like they were really important. He was pissed at Jacob "Why the fuck hasn't our little problem been handled J? It's seriously going to piss me off that you've taken my money but haven't been handling your business."

Looking around Jacob at me and it was making me have an uneasy feeling "Is this bitch becoming a problem and that's why you're not handling your shit?"

The guy grabbed me by the arm and yanked me up out of the chair "Cause I'll take care of it if I need to. We don't let pussy get in the way of my business."

Jacob was becoming angry. These guys didn't seem to be the kind of guys you would want to piss off "Take your goddamn hands off of her. She doesn't have anything to do with it. I'll handle it tomorrow."

The guy wasn't amused that Jacob was putting him off for another day. Telling Jacob if he made him angry there would be an ass beating coming his way. Jacob didn't handle that very well. I noticed that Jacob was shaking uncontrollably "Solomon you don't want to piss me off so let her go." He let go of me and I was backing up to get away from them.

They were all laughing at Jacob making threats to them. But when Jacob shoved Solomon they weren't laughing anymore, it became real serious then "Jacob you just crossed the line brother."

"Not yet but I'm about to." Jacob elbowed the guy standing behind him in the face. He was fighting four guys at the same time. I had never seen anyone be able to fight like that. Jacob is big but he is just a kid.

The only one left standing in there in group was Solomon. He wasn't going to fight Jacob. Jacob walked around him to me "We need to leave."

Outside he wanted me to get on his bike. I went walking toward my truck. Not only did I want to leave but get away from Jacob too "Bella get on the bike. There isn't time for us to argue about it. They are going to be out here anytime and they're going to be pissed. I need to get you out of here."

Flying down the highway with Jacob I was holding on for dear life. I'm not sure which one is scarier the thought of riding with him on this damn thing or those guys back at the bar. I was shacking from the cold night air and wanted the ride to end.

Jacob took me home and I wanted to know when I could go get my truck because I have no way to school tomorrow "I'll take you to school in the morning and go get your truck. I'm sorry but it wasn't safe for you to drive it away from there tonight."

I threw up my hands in the air and decided that if Jacob wanted to fuck up his own life then there wasn't anything that I could do about it. But I wasn't going to let him take me with him "Why do you keep saying that it's unsafe? Who the fuck are they? You know what I don't even care. They will just call the cops to us at worse case scenario because of the bar fight."

Jacob dropped his head and wouldn't look at me "No Bella they won't call the cops. They're the kind of people that even the score personally. They'll want blood. I think it is best that I hang out here tonight to make sure that they don't come looking for you because of me. I want to make sure your safe even if you hate me right now."

I've gone from being his tutor to being a target for something he's done and now I'm really pissed "Why would they be looking for me? What kind of shit are you involved in? What have you done and don't lie to me? I know they have been paying you to do bad things. I don't hate you Jacob I just don't understand. I'm trying to be your friend."

When his eyes met mine I saw that he was struggling between doing the right thing and doing god only knows what for those people "I can't tell you. It will only bring bad shit down on you. You should have never come looking for me. I don't even know why you give a shit what I do."

After we both had a chance to calm down I called Billy to let him know I found Jacob and he was staying the night at my house "I'll make up the couch for you." Then I called Charlie so he wouldn't freak out when he comes home in the morning and sees Jacob is here. Of course Charlie didn't care that Jacob stayed.

Putting a sheet down on the couch and I was unfolding a blanket for him when he stopped me "Bella I'm sorry for everything. I've never really had someone go out of their way for me like you have without wanting something from me. I probably sounded ungrateful again earlier but I wouldn't want to see you get hurt because I'm fucked up. It seems all I ever do is fuck my life up and everyone that comes around me too. It's not that I don't want to be a better person. I just got in too deep and can't figure out how to get out now."

Jacob is a lost soul right now and hates himself so much. I want to help him but I'm not sure how to. If he would just let me so I can be his friend. Trying to be close to Jacob is a chore in itself. He is like a book that the pages are all glued together and the only way to read him is taking it one page at a time. It's like trying to figure out a code that only Jacob knows. He only releases a little information at a time for you to get to turn to the next page. Then you have to start all over again.

Chasing Jakob around all afternoon and evening has made me hungry. There wasn't much to eat and he asked if I wanted to go get a burger with him. He would buy. I'm not sure why but I think he feels buying things is like a way to make someone your friend or attach them to you but it's not.

Not wanting to take a bike ride again Jacob went to get us something to eat and I stayed at the house. He wasn't gone to long before he came back.

We were setting at the table eating. He hadn't answered any of my questions "Jacob are you going to tell me anything about what happened tonight? Don't you think I have a right to know if those guys are going to be looking for me."

He kept eating and wanted to ignore me but you know I wasn't going to let that happen " I promise tomorrow I'll go make it right with them and nothing will happen to you. I'm going to tell you what I can but you can't ask me any questions and you can't tell anybody. I took my old motorcycle to a shop and met some people there. I didn't have enough money to pay for all the parts and repairs the bike needed. This guy told me there was a way for me to make the money I needed. It was a simple gig. I got the bike fixed and everybody was happy. Then when they wanted me to do it again they offered me more money. It progressed to doing bigger gigs for them and a shit load of cash. I did it to save up enough money to leave here. Go somewhere I could have a real life a life of my own and make something of myself. I had big dreams and made big plans and then…..things changed. I'm never going to get to leave this shit hole. I'm destined to live and die here. But now they call me all the time and you don't exactly say no to them." I wasn't going to ask him any questions tonight but there is always tomorrow.

Jacob dropped me off at school and Edward jumped my case as soon as I walked in school "Bella what are you doing with Jacob? He isn't safe for you to be around. If you needed a ride all you had to do was call me. I am your boyfriend the last time I checked. It's time for me to have a little talk with Jacob." I thought about explaining it all to him but I decided arguing with him wasn't worth it. I avoided him for the rest of the day and hoped Jacob would remember to get my truck. I sure would hate to ask Edward for a ride home.

**SOLOMONS POV**

Jacob Black has made a serious mistake crossing me. Nobody gets away with making me look foolish or weak. Cause if I ever back down then it's only a matter of time before I'm challenged by everyone.

We've treated him decent and paid him well. You can't turn your back on us or get out when you decide. We decide that you're out and make sure that you can't talk when we're done with you.

When Digger talked to his connection at the Sheriff's office we found out some interesting intel on Mr. Blacks little friend. They ran the plate on the truck "The bitch is a daughter of a cop. You think Black is a nark?"

For his sake he better not be setting us up. His life and hers depends on it "Put a tail on her. I want to know everything about Isabella Swan. Boys live it up, fucking that old piece of shit truck up. Let's show Jacob how serious we are and send him a message."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. **

**THANK YOU to everyone that reviews, marked this story as your favorite or alert. xoxoxox petersgirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**BELLAS POV**

Looking at my cellphone again to see if Jacob had called me back but he hasn't. That little shit forgot to come and pick me up from school. I bet he's out messing around with those guys too.

After last night I thought he and I had formed a friendship or at least an understanding. But I guess not. I called Billy to see if he was home or if he knew where Jacob was. Again failing to go to school today, Jacob is getting expelled. That also means his probation is going to be revoked and he will more than likely be going to jail. I don't know why I thought I could help him. You have to want to help yourself before anyone can do anything for you.

Billy is at his wits end with Jacob. Billy is going to give me a ride home because he tries to do what Jacob can't or won't do. Maybe going to jail is what he needs to get out of the shit he's in. I still don't know what all that's about. When Jacob is ready for someone to be there and straighten his shit out then I'll try to help him again.

Edward has waited around for me to see if Jacob was coming. He wanted to rub it in that Jacob ditched me like I was nothing "Bella I love you and I don't understand this sudden fascination with Jacob Black that you have. He couldn't make enough time for you to pick you up like he said he would. You're chasing after Jacob like a little groupie in love with a rock star. He's isn't going to change you know. He's messed up so many things and he's bad news. So why don't we focus on our relationship. If you would put as much effort into our relationship as you do saving Jacob who knows how good it could be between us."

Maybe Edward is right. I've tried to help Jacob and he couldn't even pick me up or take the time to call me back. Jacob certainly isn't concerned about my wellbeing or if I'm taken care of. I'm not being fair to Edward either by ignoring his feelings and spending all my time with Jacob. Who doesn't seem to care anyways. I'm not in love with Jacob. I just wanted to be a good friend to him. Being a friend only works when they're a friend back to you too.

Edward wanted to take me home but I told him to go ahead and go. Alice and Jasper are waiting on him to go hunting. Trying to be a good girlfriend and not be ungrateful like someone else I know "How about tomorrow night you come and pick me up? We go out on that special date you always want to take me on. I'll get dressed up and everything." The getting dressed up part didn't really thrill me but I wanted to make it a special night. I've been the one cancelling on him lately.

He smiled "I believe you already know my answer to that Bella. I would love to take you out. I'll pick you up around seven. It's Saturday so we can stay out late."

We kissed good bye and after Edward left I called Jacob again. He didn't answer me and I wasn't going to call him again.

Billy offered to take me to get my truck. I didn't want to explain to Edward why I was there in that part of town "You found Jacob there and that's why you don't have your truck is it Bella?" I didn't go into any details with him but gave him directions of how to get there.

When I saw my poor old truck I was hyperventilating. All the tires were flat; the windows busted out of it along with the head light and tail lights too. Someone had etched in the paint; die bitch. I wanted to cry. I loved my truck even though it's not all new and shiny but it is to me.

Billy was trying to make me feel better but there was nothing he could say to me right now to do that "Oh…oh when I find Jacob he is going to be so sorry." Jacob may not have been the one to do it but it was because of him and his fucked up friends.

Billy grabbed me "No Bella don't you do anything to Jacob. He'll hurt you and there's nothing that I can do to stop him from doing it. I should have never gotten you involved with him. I thought that maybe being around a good girl his own age would help him straighten up. You've already gone above and beyond what you should have. I'm so sorry and I will pay to have your truck fixed. I don't know who did this to it but I'm sure that Jacob had something to do with it."

My heart felt for Billy. But it wasn't his responsibility to make this right it was Jacobs and this was one time he wasn't going to get away with his daddy covering his ass. Charlie certainly wouldn't do it for me. I would be punished and taught a lesson. That's exactly what Jacob is going to get too.

When Billy was taking me home Jacob finally decided to return my call. I only had one question for him "Where are you?" He was home finally. I told Billy that I just wanted to talk to him. Figure out how to get my truck fixed and get Jacob to take me to take me to do some errands tomorrow. Billy thought that talking to Jacob was good idea but I'm going to do more than talk to him.

Jacob was polishing his bike when we got there. It was all shiny clean. I was really pissed when he said he already knew what they had done to my truck. He knew and didn't even tell me.

His cell went off and he was ignoring everything that I was saying to him. Rambling on to whoever was on the phone about how hot some girl was. Apparently I'm not getting or captivating his attention. Well I'll change that.

There was boys playing baseball in the yard next to Jacobs house "Excuse me can I borrow that?"

He wanted to know why I needed a baseball bat "To beat Jacob senseless."

Handing me the bat "Here you go. Somebody needs to." The boys followed me back over to Jacobs.

I swung that bat as hard as I could and broke the head light out on his bike. Jacob had a shocked look on his face and decided that he didn't have to be taking that call right now after all "Bella what the fuck are you doing?"

Walking around to the back of the bike "Getting your attention." Then I broke the taillight out too.

Jacob was coming towards me when the boys that were playing baseball stopped him "Put that down you crazy bitch."

"You haven't seen crazy yet." Then I caved in his gas tank "Now I guess we both need a ride don't we. Talk to me like that again and I'll take this bat to your ass."

I threw the bat down on the ground "I feel so much better."

The one that gave me the bat came over to Jacob's bike "I've wanted to do that for a long time. Come on slugger I'll give you a ride home. You're not as bad as I thought."

We walked to his house and I found out this guy's name was Paul. He stopped his car in front of Jacobs house "Hey Jacob how did you like the chick kicking your ass brother? I also noticed that your precious little bike has a little scratch on it now." It was wrong what I did but I lost my temper when Jacob blew me off to talk about some girl. He could have waited until I was done bitching at him to have that conversation.

Paul was very talkative for someone who I just met. He called me something when he was talking to one of the others guys but I was too busy destroying Jacob's bike to care at the time. He offered a ride anytime I needed it "Thanks for the offer but I don't want to be a burden on anyone and I leave for school early so I'm sure you don't want to have to get up." After we talked for a while he said he had to go do something but he's giving me a ride to school on Monday.

After I got out of the shower I checked my messages on the phone. Jacob had called me a few times but I ignored him just like he has been doing me. Childish I know but I didn't care.

I found some frozen burritos and put them into the oven. A phone number kept coming up on my phone that I didn't recognize "Bella don't answer the door. Jacob is on his way to see you because you haven't been answering the phone. He took Billy's truck without his permission. I'm on my way too." Paul thinks that Jacob will hurt me and so did Billy when I was with him earlier. Even Edward said that Jacob was unsafe to be around. But why would he do that? I've never did anything to Jacob. Well except trash his bike that is. Maybe their right and Jacob is bad news. I can't keep fighting for a lost cause.

Jacob was knocking on the door and I didn't answer it because I wasn't sure anymore what he might do to me. He was talking to me through the door "Bella answer the door dammit. I need to talk to you. They know where you live and I've got to get you out of here. Their coming for you because I quit. Please answer the door." I turned the lock and opened the door but I left the screen door locked.

Jacob didn't look mad or even mean right now. He looked scared "Bella please I'm trying to do the right thing. The reason I couldn't pick you up today was because I was doing that thing that they wanted me to do to get them off our ass. After you came to the reservation tonight I quit. They threatened me with you. They said they know where you live and if I don't do what they want they will hurt you. Those aren't just idle threats their making either they'll do it. Please come with me so I can keep you safe until I can figure shit out. I'm sorry for all the hell I'm bringing down on you." I don't know why I believe him but I do. I told him to stay outside so I can get dressed.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a hoodie because it's cool outside. Jacob quit them so they're going to use me to get to him. He's trying to do the right thing so I'm going to give this another shot and try to help him. I have to be a crazy bitch.

Grabbing some money out of my purse and my cell so I could leave. I didn't want to be here without Charlie if those sleazy guys came here for me.

Paul and Jacob was arguing out in the yard when I went outside "You don't need to be taking her anywhere in your condition Jacob. I can smell it you've been doing drugs and drinking." Jacob is strung out on drugs too? I know he drinks because I saw him last night at the bar. Damn him why is he making it so hard to be his friend. But then it hit me as to how Paul could smell drugs? I was close to Jacob tonight and I didn't smell anything.

They agreed that I would stay at the reservation tonight. I rode back with Paul "How do you know Jacob is doing drugs? How can you smell it because I didn't smell anything? I need to know what he's doing or into Paul and no one wants to tell me anything. That includes Jacob too."

Paul seems hesitate about answering my questions. It's like a big secret that they didn't want outsiders to know "Bella why are you doing this for him? Knowing who your boyfriend is I couldn't believe that he would even let you near Jacob or any of us for that matter. You walk on the wild side as it is and taking this on with Jacob does kind of make you a crazy bitch. There are things that just can't be explained right now. I didn't know what happened to your truck earlier but I'm willing to help fix it because you don't deserve that shit."

I was grateful to him for wanting to help fix my truck but I wasn't getting anything else that he said. Why are they all so down on Edward? I'm not exactly a wild child. My idea of a good night is pizza, a good book and going to bed early. I must be getting labeled hanging out with Jacob as a bad girl too. But I don't care because I know it' not true.

**MEETING POV**

Solomon started their meeting by first addressing the issue of Jacob's friend Bella "We let Jacob in and this bitch he is hanging out with is a cop's daughter. She seems to be effecting his decisions and the pussy is making him wavier from us. I don't like it. He made the delivery today but told them it was his last." They all agreed that Jacob can't walk away knowing the things about them that he does. He could rat them out and that's twenty to life. Rats are killed without thought or remorse.

They were discussing what to do with Jacob "If we can bring Jacob in closer it gets us more protection. The deeper in he gets the less talking he can do. I say we lean on him by using the girl. I'm going to put a call into him and let's see how that plays out. If not we'll fuck his world."

Solomon made the call to Jacob. Jacob had just had his bike destroyed by Bella and she was wavering him in so many ways. The only person that has been able to reach Jacob and make him think about his life, Bella. All the wrongs he's been doing and he wanted to be a better person. But he doesn't know how.

Jacob was thinking about those big plans and dreams that he had planned. Still wanting to make something of himself and do the right thing he stood up to Solomon and quit. But getting out isn't that simple and Solomon isn't going to let Jacob walk away without consequences "Then you leave me no choice Jacob. The boys will be making a visit to that pretty little girl you seem so fond of. You know I'll not be there to control them and we'll Jeremy has a little crush on her so no telling what he'll do to her. This shit lands on you Jacob. What happens to her all lands on you man. You know what you've gotta do to make this right." Then Solomon hung up the phone.

Jacob tried and tried to call him back because he knows that they mean what they say and nothing or nobody gets in their way without getting hurt. They used Jacob in so many ways. Especially his super human strength and it was used for evil. What started out as Jacob making some simple cash has turned into Jacob being a machine used to their benefit. When someone couldn't handle something young strong Jacob was called. No one was a match for his inner wolf and it made a name for him of the messenger. Everyone fearing Jacob meant Solomon and the boys were feared too.

They gave Jacob money and made him have sense of belong to something that made him feel important, wanted and needed. Enticing him with women. Any woman he wanted that they had was his. They too made Jacob feel loved and wanted. Something that he has never felt before and needed so badly that he was willing to do anything to keep it. But now he's brought Bella into this world and that was something he couldn't live with if she got hurt because of him. He knew what he had to do.

**JACOBS POV**

Not matter how much you want to make life better there always seems to be something to push you back down and make you suffer more. I took my Dads truck to get to Bella.

They'll hurt her and I'm the only one that can stop them. I'm in so much shit with everybody right now. Fighting Dad was horrible but I had to do it. I can't tell him or anybody else the things I've done because then that will suck them into this shit too. I've already brought Bella in without trying to. I'm always careful to cover my tracks of where I am so I don't know how in the hell she found me or even why she wanted too. It's easier never being close to anyone knowing that they'll suffer right along beside you for what you've done.

No one has ever shown me the compassion or understanding that Bella has. My own Dad had me locked up because he thinks I'm a drug addict. I'm not doing drugs, I run them. I told him over and over but he never believed me. When the pack smells them it's because I've handled the packages that I've delivered. Cant exactly explain that to them. So I've let everyone draw their own conclusions.

I've tried distancing myself from everyone on the reservation but I can't stay away for long. They think I have no heritage pride but that's not it all. I've fucked up big time and have no one to blame for it but myself. I never wanted the life of a wolf. I avoid phasing as much as possible and letting them into my mind. I let them again draw their own conclusions of me.

Bella makes me walk the line though and doesn't take any shit from me. I was pissed that she destroyed my bike but I deserved it. It was a ride for a ride. It's the kind of life and justices that I've been living lately. It's amazing how this little hundred pound girl can bring me to my knees with just the kindness she shows me. Then make me think about things that I've never thought about before because she has to be the most stubborn person I've ever met. She definitely knows how to send a message in a way that grabs your attention.

But I know she's fucked up too. Hanging out with vampires and then a wolf. I just don't know what she really knows about the Cullens. I would like to think their using their vampire voodoo on her and she is clueless. But seeing how she took me on tonight and didn't back down I bet she knows. It isn't like I can ask her in a casual conversation. I'm a different kind of a monster but a monster none the less that I can't let her know about either.

Paul seems to be showing an interest in Bella and I don't like it. He never has much kindness for anyone. Paul is always the most important person in his own world. The way he was looking at her tonight almost made me snap. He calls her the leech lover then turns around and wants to be her friend. He thought he was going to keep me away from Bella. That's not going to happen without a fight either.

When we got back to the house Paul told Bella she can stay at his house if she wanted to. There was no way in hell that was going to happen so I asked him if we could talk "Stay away from her. She's not going to be a notch in your fucking belt. You and I both know that's all you're looking for. I don't believe for a second that you have any other intentions with her but to fuck her."

He denied wanting to be with her "First of all why do you care what Bella does? Your one to be talking about my intentions with Bella, what's yours Jacob? I'm trying to save her that's all."

I wanted to know what he thought he was saving her from "You Jacob. I'm saving her from you."

Bella was more comfortable staying at my house because she knows me and Dad. I noticed Paul was really quick to hug her goodbye and she hugged him back. Dad was setting outside on the porch watching it all "Jacob this is the first time that I've seen my son in a long time. Bella seems to be bringing out that side of you that I know and love. There is no power above the love of woman." He's wrong about that I'm not in love Bella. I wouldn't even say that I'm in like with her. But she's definitely gained my respect. Dad was making it sound like I'm jealous of Paul which I'm not.

Bella was up fixing us breakfast when I crawled out of bed. Paul was already here and helping her cook, oh joy that he's here. They were talking about going to get her truck and Paul was going to fix it for her "That's okay Paul. I'm going to go get it so you don't have to worry about it. I'm sure one of your girlfriends will want to spend the day with you and I wouldn't want to interfere with that." He didn't have much to say and told Bella if she needed him to call him.

I borrowed a tow truck to bring to Bella's truck back to the reservation but when we got there and she opened the door she looked like she was going to throw up. There was a dead dog in the front seat of her truck. Blood was everywhere and a knife threw the dog's heart had a note under it. They wrote they killed one bitch already and the next one would be Bella.

This is the first time I've seen fear in her eyes "Call Paul to come and get you. I've got something I've gotta do." No way in hell I was going to let them do this to her and have her living in fear.

Bella was trying to stop me but it wasn't going to do any good. She kept telling me that it doesn't have to be this way "Yeah Bella it does. They've used me to put the fear of god in people and this time I'm going to do it to them. I'm putting a stop to this shit cause now I'm pissed."

I called Paul and told him where Bella was. He wanted to know what was going on but I wouldn't tell him anything other than get to her and keep her safe. I'm about to start a war.

When I walked in Solomon wasn't there but it doesn't matter. They'll tell him and he'll get my message through Digger and Jeremy "Big J we were just talking about you man. Where ya been?" I walked casually towards them as I could. A good hunter moves in slowly for the kill and takes his time.

Grabbing Jeremy by his leather I threw him through the huge store front window and then turned to Digger "Man you need to think this shit through Jacob. You're gonna get something you don't want with us."

"It too late for that Digger. You crossed the line when you involved Bella." He pulled his knife on me and went to stab me. Squeezing his hand until he was on his knees begging me to quit. I felt his bones crushing under my hold I had on him. When I let go he was on the floor screaming in pain because I shattered his hand.

Needing to let them know how serious I was now. I needed to send a message back and retaliation is the only thing they understand. Picking up his knife I stabbed him in the leg with it "If you go around Bella again. I'll kill you next time bitch."

Jeremy was trying to get up off the ground when I went outside and I grabbed him by his hair "Tell Solomon I'm not gonna take any shit from him. The next time I have come back I'm coming after him." Then knocked his ass out with one punch.

Running as fast as I could because I was shaking so bad from the anger, the rage I felt and being scared of what I just did. I knew I was going to phase and couldn't let anybody see me.

I could smell him before I ever saw him, Edward "I know the things you've been doing Jacob and if you get Bella hurt I will kill you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**

**Thank you reviewing, marking this story as your favorite or alert!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*************I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.****************

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf loven. So if this offends you stop reading here.**

**JACOBS POV**

Edward was approaching me with caution just like he should do "If you have any decency Jacob you'll leave Bella alone. You're getting her in trouble and she has too big of a heart to say no when it comes to helping someone out. She's not like us Jacob. She's what is good in this world. I didn't come to argue with you but I meant what I said. If you don't back off from her I will take matters into my own hands." Standing there in front of me, making idle threats of what he is going to do as far as I'm concerned. Like I would be scared and back down from him.

Phasing wasn't going to be an option if the leech didn't get the hell away from me "Well I don't care what you think. It's up to Bella if I'm around her or not. You need to leave or this is gonna get real ugly between us." I was ready for a fight and it's nothing new to me anymore. He has no idea of what I'm capable of doing when I have to.

Edward backed away from me "Fine if that is the way you want it Jacob. But remember that I warned you." I didn't understand why he was backing down and making it so easy for me. Maybe I gave the leech to much credit and he's really a pussy.

I sat down and was trying to calm down after the walking corps finally left. Thinking about what I just did was probably not the smartest move that I could have made against them but it had to be done. I know I will have to face Solomon eventually but I don't give a shit let him bring it. I've already made up my mind that no matter what I'm done with them and I won't run either.

Edward will not keep me away from Bella. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt her. Being with him is more dangerous than anything that she could do. He makes it sound like I'm just some worthless piece of shit. I know some others that would agree with him but Bella makes me feel like I have a purpose and some self-worth still left in me.

I ran back to the reservation to find Bella. I needed to tell her I was sorry and that I would keep her safe from Solomon no matter what. But what I found just enraged me more. Paul was consoling Bella. Now wasn't the time for me to approach her. So I hung back and watched them.

They were on the beach and he held her in his tight embrace "Bella you are wasting your time with Jacob. He's a lost cause and believe me I wanted to help him too. I did for a while. But until he decides he wants to help himself I'm done with it. Come on let's go look at your truck and see what we can do to fix it." She still wants to help me and thinks she can save me but Paul is trying to make sure that doesn't happen.

They were walking hand and hand. I wanted to hurt Paul for the words he spit out about me basically being a piece of shit too. I guess being his brother meant nothing to him and all that bullshit I always hear about pack brothers now and for life. He didn't even realize I was here watching them as wrapped up in Bella as he is. Or maybe he does and he wants me to know how he really feels about me.

Bella took her hand out of his as they were walking and I couldn't help myself but to smile at that "Maybe we should wait until Jacob gets back. He said he would fix my truck and I don't want you to go out of your way for me."

Pauls little cutie pie act was really getting on my nerves. I might not act all prim and proper but at least I know who I am. It makes me sick to watch him in action with women. Paul is the most wonderful guy until he beds them and then he conveniently forgets their name. He's treating Bella the same way as all of the others; I am a good guy, I just want to be your friend and of course my favorite part of his act is when he is all shocked that they are falling for him "We're never sure when Jacob will show up again. Sometimes he is gone for days at a time. Are you sure you want to wait for when Jacob might show up to drive again?"

She shrugged "I guess not. Thanks for helping me out Paul. I really appreciate it."

Not following to close to Bella and Paul I was surprised by Sam in the woods "You need to come to the Council Meeting. I told you what was going to happen if you missed another patrol or screwed up one more time. I'm done protecting you Jacob and there's nothing else that I can do for you now." I fucked up and missed two patrols. Both times I was trying to protect Bella from what I got her into and now I've gotta go before them to explain myself.

When Sam was leaving "When is the meeting gonna be held and where?" He only gave me five minutes to get there.

Dad was coming out as I was walking in "I'm sorry Son this wasn't my choice and I no longer have any say in it." He lowered his head and wouldn't look up at me. I kept pushing him for what he was talking about but Sam came to the door and said it was time. Since when do they conduct a meeting without Dad?

I walked in and they all sat at a long table and asked that I come stand before them. They read the long list of charges that had been brought against me; failure to take my responsibilities accordingly, not following direct orders of my Alpha numerous times, engaging in possible criminal activities, being a threat of exposing our secret to outsiders with my careless behavior, dividing the pack due to the rebellious way I have behaved, abusing my super natural strength and after that I stopped listening. But they didn't stop there. They have been listening to Sam and the others without even asking me my side of the story. Not that I could really tell them the truth but I always thought you were innocent until proven guilty.

When they asked for my response I couldn't hold it in anymore and my ragging emotions took over "I never wanted this life and I never asked to be here. Yes I am guilty of some of it and I would do it all the same way over again too. I had hopes and dreams of leaving here. Now there is no chance in hell of that happening. I wish I wasn't born this way and I wish I was never a part of this tribe or pack. So what do you have to say to that huh? What's your response?" Maybe I wouldn't do it all the same way but I was pissed and hurt when I said it. I know I've fucked up and yeah I get it that I should be punished. But what about the rest of pack and the things I know they've done that have gone unpunished.

Harry rises up from his chair slowly "I think you should be carefully what you wish for Jacob."

They excused me and I don't give a shit what happens anymore. I'm trying to make my life better and I was trying to do the right thing. Even then it only makes things worse it seems like. Maybe it was my destiny all along to stay here being miserable and have nothing.

I feel like I've dug a huge hole in the ground and everybody I know is throwing dirt in on top of me all at the same time. I'm suffocating slowly and I'm fighting for every breath I take. I know it's my fault for the situation I'm in. But when you make someone feel that you have them trapped in the corner, it's human and my wolf instinct to fight your way out. The rest of the pack doesn't seem to understand this so maybe I'm just more fucked up then I thought I was.

Feeling beat down by the meeting and feeling remorse for what I had said to the Council I went to the garage where Bella is with Paul. She always has that way of making me feel better. I really didn't mean to say those things to them but since I started phasing I swear it has effected what comes out mouth before my brain has a chance to say, don't be stupid and say that. I'll talk to Dad about the best way to make things right with the Council.

I stood in the doorway and watched him being all cute with her, telling her a joke and her giggling "Am I interrupting?"

They both turned and looked at me "Yeah actually you are. What do you want? I'm surprised you found your way back so quick considering you're usually gone for about a week at a time." Bella didn't say anything she was following after Paul grabbing whatever he told her to.

Seeing that I was going to have to apologize to a lot of people today, I started with Bella "Hey Bella can I talk to you for a minute?"

Paul didn't want to leave her but Bella insisted. When he walked by her it didn't go unnoticed by me that he squeezed her hand and the way she smiled back at him "I need to tell you Bella that I'm so sorry for everything and that I never meant for any of this to happen. I handled the situation and I don't think that they will be bothering you anymore. I really want to just pretend like this didn't happen and start over with you."

Bella waited for a few minutes before she said anything back to me "I can't do that Jacob. Billy has your tutor card and you will need to find someone else. I can't even believe that you think I can pretend like none of this happened. They gutted a dog in the front seat of my truck. Maybe everyone is right, you can't be true to anything and I'm fighting a losing battle with you."

I grabbed her arm as she went to walk away from me "Not you too Bella. Everyone has abandoned me today. Stop listening to Paul. Hell you shouldn't be hanging out with him anyways. He is trying to turn you against me. He will fuck you and then forget you ever existed."

She jerked her arm away from me and was pissed now "That is your biggest problem Jacob. You blame someone else for what you do. Grow up and start taking responsibility for what you've done. As far as Paul is concerned, were only friends. But if I want to fuck him I will and that's none of your business." I was starting to get pissed too.

Paul came back in "You need to leave Jacob, now."

Standing face to face with Paul "Why don't you and I step outside so we can handle our business?"

He laughed in my face "Why step outside? After I kick your ass I'll have to come back in. I'm not like the others and I'm not going to back down from you Jacob so shut the fuck up or I'll kick your ass. I've wanted to kick your ass for a long time."

Someone was clearing their throat, it was Charlie. Charlie with Billy came in and I could tell by the look on their face that this was going to be bad for me "Jacob Black you're under arrest for failure to comply with your probation conditions and destruction of private property. Please turn around and put your hands behind your back." I did as he asked. In some ways I'm hoping this will put an end to some of my misery.

Solomon turned me into the cops. This is so not his style of handling shit. He hates the cops. I'm not sure what game he's playing with me. But it doesn't matter I'll get out eventually and then I will settle the score with Solomon.

**BELLAS POV**

After Charlie arrested and took Jacob away I felt guilty about what I had said to him. Paul seemed to know "You can't take the blame for Jacob. He made his bed and now he's gotta lie in it. You said what you felt and you have nothing to be sorry for."

I started to walk "I'll see you later Paul." He didn't stay put but followed after me.

Knocking on the door "It's open come in."

Being careful what I said in front of Paul because I don't think they really know anything about what Jacob has been doing "What are you going to do about Jacob? Are you going to bail him out Billy?"

Billy has gone through so much with Jacob. He looks so tired and worn out "I can't Bella. I don't have enough money and I'm not sure it's a good idea. Charlie told me that Jacob went in and completely destroyed a business for no reason what so ever. Jacob will have to appear in court on Monday morning and even if I bailed him out the judge is probably going to sentence him then. So he would only be out of jail for a couple of days." It wasn't for no reason that Jacob had done what he did, he did it for me. I already figured it had something to do with Solomon and now I'm sure.

Good idea or not "Billy can I borrow your truck? I'll bring it back as soon as I'm done and it won't be for very long."

Paul offered to take me where I needed to go but I don't think he will want to go once he knows where I plan on going "I'm going to bail Jacob out of jail. So if you don't want to go I'll understand but I'm doing this." I couldn't stand by and let Jacob take the fall for protecting me. Maybe I can come up with something to get him out of trouble. Even if it's only for a couple of days, at least he'll get to say goodbye to everyone.

I drove Billy's truck to town because Paul's reaction was what I thought it was going to be, he didn't want anything to do with it. Jacob is messed up right now but I still have a heart.

Charlie wasn't happy that I was here to bail out Jacob. But it's my money that I've saved and I'm eighteen so really what choice does he have "Bella if Jacob doesn't appear on Monday in court you lose this money and I love him you know that I do. But I think until the judge sees him that he should stay here. I was hoping that he was going to straighten out but that may never happen." In some ways I witnessed Charlie give up on him too.

I threw the money down on the desk "I paid his bail so let him out now. This is between me and Jacob." I took full responsibility for Jacob for the next two days. He will appear in court or else I'll make him wish he did.

After we argued again Charlie finally gave up and went to get the keys. He walked to the back and unlocked the cell door. Jacob got up off the cot and closed the door "Go home. I'm a lost cause remember. You didn't want anything to do with me a few hours ago."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders "Dad can you give me and Jacob a minute please?"

I pulled a chair over by Jacobs cell because I have a feeling this was going to be a long conversation "Point taken but I'm not sorry for what I said to you Jacob because that's how I felt at the time. But I'm sorry that you got into trouble because of me. I know the business you trashed had to be Solomons place. If I'm wrong tell me and I will leave. I won't bother you again either. But if I'm right get up off your sorry ass and go see your Dad. Do you know how much stress you have put on him? Do you even care? You told me that you wanted to make things right in your life so start by walking out of that jail cell and thinking about someone other than yourself." He acted like he hadn't heard a word that I said. He was staring at the wall and he was seriously pissing me off.

I made one more attempt to reach Jacob then I'm going to walk out the door because I tried "You want to start over with me? Then let's start by being honest. I was scared to death by the thought of those guys coming after me and the things they are capable of doing. I was pissed that you blamed Paul for turning me against you when it's you that made me feel that way. It had nothing to do with him. I'm glad that you think enough of me as your friend to go risk your own well being to protect me. You're a foolish boy to take them on and eventually they will hurt you or maybe even me. I was feeling the guilt of your getting arrested because of me. I think with all your stubbornness that you're in denial that you're a good person deep down that is trying to change for the better but you don't know how. If you don't want people to abandon you then start by showing that you actually give a shit."

He never said anything and I'm sitting here trying to support him "Jacob now would be the time when you start talking."

He wouldn't even look in my direction "Why do you give a shit what happens to me? If you're expecting me to gravel at your feet and kiss your ass that you came down here to be my savior move on. Cause I don't need you either. Your safer if I'm here anyways."

Having enough of this shit and him thinking he can be all tough with me "You know what I am fucking sick of your attitude. There are so many people in this world that have nothing good in their life and you have people that do care about you but your pushing them away too. So fuck you Jacob. You want to be on your own so be it."

Walking like I was one pissed bitch out of the jail because I was. How ungrateful can one person be? I got in the truck and then I realized what he said; Your safer if I'm here anyways.

I ran back into the jail past Charlie to Jacobs cell "They are waiting for me outside and I'm so scared Jacob of what they are going to do to me."

Charlie couldn't get the door opened up fast enough for Jacob to be free. When we got outside he was looking around for the bad guys "Where are they? Did they leave?"

Getting into the truck "They were never here. You can thank me later but right now I own you for the next couple of days until you go to court. Let's just say that it will be a long very hard couple of days for you boy. If you even try anything funny with me, I'll have your bond revoked. Oh and by the way you ran out of that jail to save me; I think you kinda like me a little bit." I said the last part with a smile on my face but I wasn't getting any love back from Jacob right now though.

He took off walking "Fuck you Bella. That's some cold shit making me think you were in danger to get me to leave. I don't want to be near you and your wrong I don't' like you. I hate you so much right now." He's probably right about that, it was a little cold. But what choice did he leave me?

I drove along side of him and he was walking at a very fast pace "Great job Jacob. Now were starting to communicate and were staring to get somewhere. But you need to get in the truck so that I can take it back and you can talk to your Dad."

He stopped walking so I pulled over "I'm not going anywhere with you. I think I won't even go to court and just disappear."

I got out of the truck and it was time for a showdown with him. This was going to be one time Mr. Black wasn't going to bully me and win "Run and I'll chase you until I find you Jacob. Besides I think your right. You don't like me, you love me. It all makes sense now. You were jealous of Paul being with me and came running to save your damsel in distress. When you hate someone those aren't normal reactions."

He took off walking and I followed behind him. Maybe I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself "Jacob loves Bella. Jacob loves Bella."

Grabbing me hard "I swear Bella if you don't get away from me I'll…I'll….."

Standing up to Jacob because I know if I don't he will eventually treat me like he does everyone else "You'll what?"

He had his lips to mine and we locked into an embrace with our tongues dancing in and out of each others mouths. We broke away from one another both with a shocked look on our face.

The drive to the reservation had no words exchanged between the two of us. I'll admit that I thought Jacob was handsome and has a hot body but I hadn't thought about him like that before. I was only saying those things because I was getting to him and pissing him off. That's the way I have to look at this as; just the heat of the moment. I can't let myself get all wrapped up in someone that might be going to prison in a few days.

Opening my purse to get my cellphone out and saw a missed call from Edward. Crap I forgot that we were supposed to go out on a date tonight. Not to mention the fact that it was my idea too. Well he's going to be pissed when I tell him that I can't go but I took Jacob on as my responsibility and I will see it through with him. We'll be adjoined at the hip until Monday morning.

This is just one more reason that I shouldn't have let that kiss happen between me and Jacob. Regardless of how much we have not been getting a long lately and I have been distancing myself from Edward. What I did with Jacob was wrong.

Jacob was going to take Billy the keys and try to talk to him. I told him to make his peace with his Dad then he'll never have anything to be sorry for no matter what his outcome is.

I decided to get the yelling over with and call Edward. He had a few choice names for Jacob of course and how I'm being disrespectful to him. He said he knew what Jacob had done and went to jail I was pissed "How could you know that Edward? What did Jacob do exactly?"

He was trying to cover up what he said by giving me a bunch of bullshit. Like I'm too stupid to read between the lines and know what he is saying "This conversation is over and so is our relationship. Don't bother me anymore." I really thought that Solomon had pressed charges against Jacob but now I'm not so sure that Edward didn't have something to do with it. I'll ask Charlie a few questions when he gets home.

Jacob came walking out of the house looking like he lost his best friend. I would say that their talk didn't go so well. Sam and a few other boys were standing outside waiting for Jacob "You didn't think we were going to let you go to jail being one of us did you Jacob? You got what you wished for." Then they all turned their backs to Jacob as he walked by. Paul was the last one to turn around but not before looking over at me first.

He handed me back the keys "Billy said to use his truck and then have Charlie bring you to drop it off tomorrow." I noticed he didn't call him dad though.

Thinking Jacob and I have had the same kind of day today, really shitty. I drove us to my house. Billy had already called Charlie. Jacob is only allowed back home if he decides to turn his life around. Charlie couldn't bear the thought of Jacob having nowhere to go so he's letting Jacob stay at our house at least until Monday.

Not pushing him right now for what happened between him and Billy I went in to fix us something to eat. Jacob asked if I wanted some help and we made idle chit chat while fixing dinner.

As he chopped the vegetables for a salad I could see his eyes filling up and the tears started to fall. I went over and took the knife from his hand and hugged him close to me. I have never had a great childhood. But neither Renee nor Charlie would say that I couldn't come home no matter what I had done.

Jacob went to shower because I think he needed to be alone. I finished dinner and he sat down to eat with me "You want honesty from me?"

Not being sure that I wanted that or not but I told him yes "I was pissed that you seemed to be having so much fun with Paul. You're not that way with me and I know that's my own fault. I felt horrible when I saw the fear in your eyes that Solomon put there and again I know that's my fault too. Out of rage I retaliated against them to protect you without really thinking through the shit storm that's bound to come from it. I drug mulled for them. At first it was delivering a package that I didn't know what it contained. When I found out they convinced me that it was okay and gave me other jobs to do but I was just getting into bed with them even more. I didn't even understand the reason I did it until I saw the fear in your eyes today. They put fear into me too. Not the same kind as you; they made me fear never having anyone in my life that would really love me or that I would ever belong to a real family like they made it seem. I've done a lot of things wrong and I lost my family today. If I had it all to do over again I would change things and make them right. But the one thing I wouldn't change is meeting you. I've never felt so connected to someone as I do you. You always seem to know when to kick my ass and when I need a hug. Your right I want to be a better person but I don't know how."

Jacob poured his heart out to me. Telling me everything that went on in Solomon's organization, some things I really didn't want to hear. It's no wonder they would do anything to keep him in. He is a loose cannon and liability if he quits them. He knows enough to make them all do life in prison and all of the people they sell to.

All the others think Jacob is strung out on drugs. I can understand why he couldn't tell them the truth. It would be a one for him either way. But I wonder if it would change how they felt about him if they knew?

Jacob and I definitely have a better understanding of one another. We had a few laughs tonight. Trying to lighten the mood a little after our talk was much needed for the both of us.

Jacob was laughing with me and having a good time then he froze "Go upstairs Bella and lock your bedroom door. Call Charlie and tell him there's an intruder then call Paul. He'll come for you and protect you."

Having no idea what he was talking about because I hadn't seen or heard anything "Jacob I can't call Charlie and tell him that. What in the hell are you talking about?"

Someone was trying to kick in the front door "Bella go."

I ran up the stairs and did as Jacob had told me to do. It has to be Solomon coming for me or Jacob maybe even both. Charlie told me he was coming. Paul said he would be here in five minutes so he had to be close by.

I heard things breaking and shattering downstairs. Then I heard Jacob screaming in pain. I went to my closet trying to find something to use as a weapon and found nothing.

Unlocking the door I ran to the hallway closet and the only thing I could find was a battery operated screw gun that Charlie had used to repair the roof with.

But when I started back down the hall I heard footsteps on the stairs. I tried to take calming breaths but it wasn't working. I was scared shitless. With each step he took he was taunting me "Oh Bella come out come out where ever you are. I've got something for you sugar. Jacob is a little busy right now and it's just me and you baby. I'm gonna show you what a real man is like."

Stepping into the bathroom where it was dark I waited for him to come down the hall. When he came into the bathroom I jabbed the screw gun into his cheek and pushed the button. I didn't stop until he fell to his knees screaming. I let go of the gun and ran.

Not getting far from him until he grabbed my hair "You stupid bitch." He rammed my face into the wall and I could feel blood running from my nose. He punched me in face with his fist a couple of time. Someone was pulling him off of me.

I was being carried by Paul and I was a little woozy at first. He was putting me into his car "I'm taking you to the hospital Bella."

Sore didn't describe what I felt right now. I'm sure that my face resembles what happened "Where's Jacob and that guy?"

Paul took care of the guy but had no idea where Jacob was because he wasn't here when Paul got here. I am so grateful that Paul came or who knows what could have happened "We need to find Jacob. They will kill him if we don't. Jacob destroyed that business because they threatened me and he was trying to protect me. Their bad people he got involved with but he doesn't deserve any of this. He quit them and that's when they started threaten him with me. He did this for me and I'm going to look for him with or without you." Paul asked a lot more questions but I told him I didn't know. Jacob will be pissed if he lives that I told what I have already but I am trying to save him.

Paul wanted to take me to the hospital first but I was fine compared to how Jacob is I'm sure "Then pull over and I'll walk. But I'm going to go look for Jacob."

We went to the bar hoping that is where they would take him. They will take him straight to Solomon and we have to find that place and fast.

Jacob was lying on the ground and no one was around. He wasn't moving and bleeding so much it was hard to tell where he was bleeding from. Paul examined Jacob "Shit the transformation started. He'll bleed to death if we don't do something." I kept asking him what in the hell he was talking about, what transformation?

Paul ignored me and dialed his cell phone "Sam I need you Jacob is hurt. I would say that it's almost complete. You need to hurry and I'll try to slow his bleeding down."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**

**Thank you for reviewing, marking this story as your favorite and alerts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**SAMSPOV**

When Paul called me and told me that Jacob was hurt we all went running. Damn that kid. Why couldn't he just straighten out and be a part of what he was meant to be? None of us wanted to push it to this extreme but we could no longer tolerate his actions either. Especially the Council when they start fearing exposure of our secret actions was taken by them.

The worst mistake Jacob made was telling the Council that he wished he was never a part of the pack. It was meant to be a lesson for him to see that this is where he belonged and to take pride of who he really is. But instead it ended up being a tragedy.

I'll be the first one to admit that it's an unwanted burden at times. It changes your life, the reality that you once knew as true is gone and it's always hard on the ones you love. But there are so many blessing that Jacob failed to realize that comes with being a wolf. That is what the lesson was for. To open his eyes and we hoped his heart would follow along as well.

The kid's destiny has always been on the gray side since his mother died. Jacob became withdrawn from people after she passed and the only ones he really associated with were Billy, Quill and Embry. But when he withdrew from them too is when he started to spiral down the path to destruction. As cruel as we must seem for doing this to Jacob, he was taking the rest of us with him. If you have to choose between saving one and that's just a maybe or the pack as a whole, how do you chose? Being a leader means making the tough calls and standing behind those decisions made. You never pass the blame to another for what you have done because that's weak.

Our purpose is to protect humans from vampires but when you have to protect humans from wolves; it's time to make a change regardless of the outcome. This is where Jacob is, choosing his outcome. When he opens his heart and figures out who he is and wants to be, nothing will change for him until then.

If I would have let Jacob get away with all the things he was doing then the others would have followed suit. We have all had a rough life but we are warriors. Warriors stand united together. We find our strength within and from one another. But one weak link in chain tears it apart. When that happens everyone suffers.

When we got to Jacob and saw him laying their broken in more ways than just his body. I wept for him and his spirit. I still have to maintain who I am and be strong for the rest of them. But when I saw Bella's face I couldn't help but to show what I was feeling. She has suffered from Jacobs choices too. But was still being strong by his side for him. For being a human teenage girl she displays so much strength and determination.

Paul is growing fond of Bella in a lot of ways. Even though he says he's just trying to be her friend. I know what Paul's idea of being a friend to a female is and it's not the way he acts around her. Once in a while he lets a thought escape through or an image and it's more than just a friend should have. I haven't said anything because we have had our hands full dealing with Jacob. But sooner or later he is going to have to admit his feelings for her even if it's just to himself.

I have to make a decision of how to handle this with Jacob. We can take him to the reservation and try to take care of him but in a human state he is so fragile. It would risk exposure if they catch any trace of being a wolf left in his body while treating him. Calling the hospital to find out who is on duty right now and Cullen is. I'm not sure if that's a blessing or not. But I know he'll keep his mouth shut at least. He has too.

Sue is bringing Billy to the hospital to meet us and she said he was broken too when he heard what happened to Jacob. I already know that Billy will blame himself and me for what happened, he always does. We can't be blamed for the choices that Jacob has made. That was the point of Jacob not being one of us anymore, making the right choices. Standing as a human man and accepting his blame.

Bella was so messed up she didn't even seem to notice that we didn't have a car with us. She rode with Paul to the hospital. What Bella tells Charlie could be a problem for us too. I have no idea what she knows or even what really happened. Paul said a man was at her home beating the hell out of her when he got there. Paul gave him a beating of his life and threw him in the woods behind Bella's house. If it wasn't for the fact that Bella needed Paul to take care of her I would say that guy wouldn't be breathing right now. I know how much of a temper Paul has and he doesn't always think things through.

No matter what happens within our pack it is unacceptable that an outsider hurts one of our own. That will have to be discussed how to handle the situation. We need to know exactly what we are up against and the only one that does is Jacob.

Charlie isn't going to let it go that his little girl got hurt and it was because of Jacob. We'll have to deal with that problem too. But for now the most important thing is to take care of Jacob and Bella, getting them on the road of recovery.

Cullen met us at the front door with a gurney to lay Jacob on. None of the others had shown up yet and I was glad so that I could talk to Cullen first "You're going to see some changes in Jacob. It's almost like he's human again." He knows enough about our kind that I had to tell him because it wasn't like he wouldn't know.

Cullen had a strange look on his face but kept working on Jacob. He had been beaten, has a couple of broken ribs and was stabbed. Thankfully all vital organs where missed. But he's lost a lot of blood. Cullen made sure that no one but us was in the room at the time so he could speak freely.

Bella came barging into the room with Paul following behind her "How's Jacob?" Cullen asked that she go have her face looked at but she ignored him. Seeing that she was not going to leave he told her she had to wait outside until he was done.

When they left the room "Jacob will heal but I'm not sure of what kind of blood to give him, human blood or your kind. Not being sure which one is not good Sam. If he's still more wolf and I give him human it does no good. If he's more human and I give him wolf blood it would put too much of strain on his heart to keep up. So you're going to have to give me some information so I can make a decision."

Actually I couldn't give him any information. Everything that was done was by the Elders. Their secrets and magic is shared with only those that it's passed down to through the generations. No one else will ever know but them.

Waiting on Billy to get here he made the decision. Billy wouldn't even acknowledge my presence and I understood why "Give Jacob my blood we are the same blood type." Cullen was hesitant but agreed to do it. So now we sit and wait to see if it works or not.

We all sat in the waiting room except Bella and Paul. She was being examined and he wanted to be with her. Charlie couldn't stand to see her that way. He waited along with us for her to come out. I could tell this was killing Charlie just like Billy. Seeing their children hurt and in pain.

Bella told Charlie that Jacob had saved her along with Paul. She didn't know who the men were that broke into their house. We already know that's a lie and I'm wondering how far Bella will go to protect Jacob from the truth. Paul repeated everything that Bella said to Charlie but he said it with anger because he knows the truth. They gave Charlie no leads of where to go and who it was. It's so obvious that Bella knows a lot about what is going on with Jacob. But the question is will she hide that from us or more so from Paul. I think other than Jacob he is the only one that can reach Bella.

Quil was taking it the hardest about Jacob. When Jacob was leaving the reservation today Quil didn't come along with the rest of the pack. Seeing Jacob like this was tearing him up inside and he was blaming himself too. But just like the rest of us there was nothing else that we could do for Jacob.

Jacob doesn't realize how many problems and fucked up emotions that his choices have made for us all. Even Emily disapproved of our actions and she really never voices her opinion on anything. As I explained to her we only can help someone that wants to help themselves. For Jacob's sake I hope that this has opened his eyes.

I sent the rest of them home and I stayed with Paul. Charlie was still on duty and they were keeping Bella overnight too. Charlie was coming back when his shift is done to check on her.

Billy was watching Jacob sleep when I went into the room "I know it's not your fault but he's my Son and always will be. I don't expect you to understand that but I need you to respect it." Billy was struck in between being a parent and being Chief. We all feel for him but we make the decisions of what's best for everyone.

Getting us both a cup of coffee and bring it back to Billy "I am responsible for more than just Jacob. I have others that I have to worry about too. I don't expect you to understand it but I need you to respect that too." Billy and I came together tonight to find a way to do what we both needed to happen. Now it will all be up to Jacob to do the rest.

Billy was sleeping in his wheel chair and I convinced him to come home with me. I promised we would come up first thing in the morning. I called Jacobs sisters and they aren't coming but told me to keep them informed. Sue and Emily both will make sure that Billy has someone there for him even though his own daughters seem to careless.

When I went into Bella's room Paul was asleep in the chair beside her bed. She came out of this being very lucky even though she has a black eye and a lot of swelling. But the reality is that things could have ended up much worse for her than they did. Paul has already said he doesn't plan on leaving her.

**JACOBSPOV**

Wandering completely lost in the woods when I came a across man. Someone I didn't know and I didn't recognize my surroundings. Older probably around forty "Jacob I have been waiting for you. Come sit down with me."

Wanting to find my way out of here and go home is all I wanted to do. I felt tired like all my muscles had been running for days without a break. I haven't felt like this since phasing the first time. He wouldn't tell me where I was or who he was. I had enough of his shit and went to find my own way out. My legs wouldn't move "Jacob you are going to make a good warrior someday. You fight with the heart of a lion but you still think like a child. When someone says or does something you don't like you run away. It's time to stop running so come sit down with me."

My body was doing what he wanted not what I was trying to get it to do "What the hell did you do to me?" I was sitting down beside him and it went from daylight to nightfall in seconds. A roaring fire was blazing.

Poking the fire with a stick "When you put something into the fire it burns up so quick. That's what is happening to you Jacob. You seem to think that you can play with fire and not get burned. Once you see the future and how to control the burn you will find peace within yourself. Then you will see exactly where you belong. You belong as a warrior but yet you continue to fight it. Don't ever let that go because not everyone gets the opportunities in life that you will get."

He was leaving "Hey who in the hell are you and where am I?"

He disappeared in the wood "The one that will walk with you until your strong enough to do it on your own. But where you are is not where you want to be trust me."

My body was shaking from the cold. That's impossible I'm always burning up. When I opened my eyes it all came to me. The pain I felt from being beaten that I had taken. All the guilt was crushing me to the point that I could barely take a breath in. I was responsible for hurting the one that was trying to be my savior "Bella."

Paul was in my room standing over my bed "Is Bella okay?"

He opened his phone and I saw a picture of her face. I turned away and he grabbed me by my hair "You look at her Jacob. This shit is your fault. You're not getting the chance or luxury of ignoring what you've done this time."

I pushed his phone away "Is she okay? Please just tell me."

Sam and Dad came into my room and Paul backed away from my bed "Paul that's enough. Bella will be alright Jacob."

Paul left and I felt horrible, weak, useless and more emotional than I have in a long time. I'm not sure if it was from the cold or because I was a fucked up mess but my body began to shake almost like I was getting ready to phase. But I know that I won't be phasing again "Can I see her?" Sam said he would take me to her but wanted to talk with me first. Dad left going to go check on Bella.

Sam sat down beside my bed "I am assuming you have figured out by now that you're losing or have already lost most of your wolf powers? I never wanted it to go this far with you but I will not apologize for going to the council. You know that I have to look out for the pack as a whole and what is best for them."

I really just wanted to see Bella. She's hurt because of my decisions and then I didn't have the strength to fight to protector her "Yeah I know. That's why Bella got hurt. I couldn't fight back against them at all." But paybacks are a bitch and I will make them pay for what they have done.

After Sam talked to Dad last night they had an offer for me. Sam went to the council for me to get another chance. But there are so many things that I have to do if I want it back. Starting with drug rehab that I don't even need. I went to argue with him "There is no negotiating the terms Jacob. Either you want it or you don't."

Helping me get out of bed was slow. The pain wasn't something that I was use to feeling. But I deserve it for getting Bella hurt. I can only imagine what pain she felt trying to fight against them and all of the fear that she must have felt too. I let her down again because I wasn't able to protect her.

Sam wheeled me to her room. I saw her small little body lying in bed with her face and nose so swollen. It almost looked like one giant bruise covered her face "She told Charlie that you and Paul saved her from an intruder. He doesn't know what really happened but then again we don't know the real truth either."

Not being able to keep myself in check, I cried like a weak man. She covered for me again. I will never understand why she even talks to me considering the shit I've already put her through let alone making me sound like a hero. I'm nobody's hero that's for sure and I'm not even a good protector anymore. I almost think everyone would be better off if I wasn't around and never touched their lives.

Another one of the stipulations was to tell them about the people that I was involved with and what I've done. After Sam said that the conversation was over "I'm ready to go back to my room now." Right or wrong I made the decision not to rat. It would put everyone that knows about them in danger. I've already done enough damage to the ones I love. They will never understand that I'm doing this to protect them and not to hurt them like I already have Bella.

I think Sam was hoping that I was gonna cave but I can't. After he helped me back in bed "You think about what we talked about Jacob. Sleep on it for a couple of days before you give me your answer." There was nothing for me to think about.

Going back to sleep was so easy. Once I got back under the covers and got warm I was gone. The man I didn't know again was target practicing with his bow and arrows. He went to hand it to me and I didn't really even know how to shoot it "Well shit I have more of a job with you than I thought. It's time you learned a few things from your heritage."

I went to sit down on the ground because I was so tired "It doesn't matter this is just a dream anyways. So really who cares if I can shoot the damn thing or not."

He closed his eyes aimed and hit the bulls eye "Not believing in yourself is what got you in this mess to begin with. Throwing away everything you know and going with what you wanted to do instead of what's right is why I'm here. This is real and I'm real. You'll see that over time but for now just try to remember back to all the stories that Billy has told you. Try to believe in something."

I got up from the ground and my dream was getting annoying. Aiming the arrow I let go and hit nothing. He handed me another arrow "Try again only this time at least hit something because you really suck at this." Well he wasn't a very encouraging dream.

Trying several more times and hitting nothing "I want you to pick one thing in your life as your target and focus on only that. The next time I see you I want to know what that is." Then he was gone again. Who in the hell cares what he wants this is all just a dream anyways.

I felt a warm hand on my arm and opened my eyes "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I slept for a while and wanted to see you."

She looked so bad and in pain but to me she was like an angel that's been put on this earth for me "I'm so sorry Bella. That's what I always seem to be saying to you. I never thought that this would happen."

Trying to smile for her was hard because her face only moved a little through the swelling "It's okay Jacob. But you know their only going to come after us again. I was thinking that we should probably come up with a plan."

The door opened and it was Paul. She went to leave "I'll see you in a little while."

Moving was a challenge for me too. I was wrapped up tight because of my ribs and breathing took on a whole new meaning for me. I was trying to set up and grabbed on to the bed rail but I had something in my hand. Pulling my hand out from under the covers, it was a beaded bracelet. Just like the one the man wore around his wrist in my dreams "Holy shit."

**BELLASPOV**

After seeing Jacob and making sure that he was okay I went back to bed. They keep waking me up every four hours and giving me pain pills. Getting any sleep here is almost impossible.

Carlisle acted strange when Paul was in the room with me. Paul acted even stranger with him. Maybe Carlisle already knows that I'm not going to be seeing Edward anymore. I asked him not to say anything to Edward about my being in the hospital. I still don't know how much involvement that Edward had with Jacob getting into trouble. It's not like Jacob doesn't have enough problems already.

Paul was fluffing my pillows and he's been so sweet to me "Thank you for everything that you've done for me. What I told Charlie wasn't exactly the way things happened. Jacob is trying to change things in his life even though I know you probably don't believe that. I think he deserves a chance to make things right and I want to help him."

He crawled in the bed beside me and his body felt so warm laying next to me "Your welcome. You know exactly what Jacob has done and you're lying for him. I think that's endearing in some ways and stupid in others because he's gonna get you hurt again or even worse. But I don't want to focus on Jacob right now. I just want to lay here with you and enjoy the quiet." Was I being stupid for helping Jacob? Maybe but I'm going to do it anyways so I guess it really doesn't matter.

I have to admit that I felt so safe with Paul around and I'm not really sure why that is. He put a very faint and soft kiss on my forehead "Go to sleep Bella and I'll be here when you wake up."

Getting released was great except they were keeping Jacob for a couple more days. Charlie is going to court on Jacob's behalf this morning so that someone appears. Otherwise they would issue a warrant for his arrest for failure to appear and with Charlie explaining to the judge what's happened it will give Jacob more time. I'm going too but I didn't say anything because I know Charlie won't want me to be there. But once I'm there what can he really do about it?

Billy brought me his tutor card and I know what I have to do. Paul wanted to take me home but I told him that Billy was taking me. Paul said he would be by later to check on me. I hugged him goodbye and thanked him again for what he has done for me.

Billy seemed preoccupied and I'm sure that he had Jacob on his mind "Bella I hope you know what you're doing. Charlie is going to be pissed." That he and I agreed upon. I hope Charlie will get over it though.

Going into the court room I sat in back and I saw Charlie setting up in the front. Everyone stared at me. They probably think I'm a victim in a case today with the way I look.

When the judge called Jacob Black both Charlie and I approached the bench. Charlie looked over at me "Bella what in the hell are you doing here?"

The Judge Brown asked Charlie if he knew me "Yes your Honor she's my daughter."

I knew it was now or never "Judge Brown I am coming before you today on the behalf of Jacob Black. I'm his tutor and he saved my life. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today. I think there was a misunderstanding that he wasn't completing his required tutoring sessions and his probation was revoked but I assure you that he did complete the necessary hours." I handed the judge his card that I signed off on this morning. Charlie would be so disappointed if he knew what I was doing but I had to do it.

Judge Brown was looking over the file "It states here that Mr. Black violated his probation when he was expelled from school."

Again I lied "I have been teaching Jacob as well as tutoring him. I am asking that the charges be dropped against him. He can't come before you today because he's in the hospital. I'm sure that you can see from my face I was attacked and Jacob fought against my attacker."

He continued to review the file "Well I am afraid that Mr. Black has other charges pending as well. Destruction of private property is still a violation of his probation conditions."

Charlie put his two cents in too "Your Honor Jacob Black saved my daughter's life. We are investigating the alleged destruction charge at the moment. I have personally spoke to the business owner and his description that he gave of the suspect does not match Mr. Black. Someone had called into the station gave the dispatcher the information when the charges were originally filed. But until the time the witness comes forward we have no case against Mr. Black." This is what Edward must have done, called in the report. But I see why Solomon wouldn't give a description of Jacob to Charlie. It would tie them together.

With Charlie's testimony all charges have been dropped against Jacob. There were conditions of course that Jacob will have to do but at least he won't go to jail today anyways. I could tell Charlie was angry with me "Bella don't you ever do that again. Do you know how much trouble you can get into lying to a judge? Go home and I'll see you tonight."

With my head down I was walking away when he called my name and I turned around "I love you so much Bella and I couldn't stand it if anything ever happened to you."

Billy was so happy about the news. He had tears in his eyes "I can never thank you enough Bella but from here forward Jacob has to do things on his own."

I had fear going home and being alone that they will come back for me but I wasn't going to start running now. Paul was waiting for us when Billy dropped me off "Why is it Bella that you always seem to be chasing Jacob and I'm always chasing you?"

**JACOBSPOV**

When I went to sleep this time I don't remember seeing the man that I had dreamt about. Only I'm not so sure that it was a dream now. Everything he has said to me has been running through my mind over and over. Hell maybe I'm going crazy too.

Before I even realized he was here "Hello Jacob. You're done seeing Bella and interfering with our relationship. I could crush you right now and there's nothing you could do about it. You're completely helpless against me and you have hurt Bella for the last time. Since you can't protect her as well as yourself, if you go near her again I will kill you." Everything he said was true. I can't even defend myself much less save her from the shit I got her into.

* * *

**After he left it took me a little bit to get the cart to roll over to bed. I needed the phone "Sam."**

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. Thank you for reviewing, marking this story as your favorite or alert.**


	6. Chapter 6

**JACOBS POV**

After I talked to Sam I felt a little better. I was trying to be vague about everything I was saying to him. I still have to figure out what I'm gonna tell the Council still. Too much information gets them in trouble and not enough still leaves me as an outsider from the pack. He gave me encouragement and said he would be there for me. I didn't tell him about the surprise visit I got from the leech either.

That's still something that I haven't talked to Bella about that either, her knowing about them, their secret and what they really are. I'm almost sure she does and that's more that I can't understand about her. Dealing with Edward will come but I've gotta get back to where I once was. I don't want the pack to have to protect Bella and me too. Being honest with myself has been easier since everything happened and I want to change my life. I've gotta keep Edward from Bella and Solomon away from her too.

Protecting Bella is the only reason for my caving in to the Council demands. Maybe if she would have come along earlier in my life things would have been different but I doubt it. All the money in the world wouldn't fix my problems right now. Wanting wealth is what started my downward spiral to hell.

Paul made it clear to me he has feelings for her but I don't know if she feels the same way about him too. If they hooked up he wouldn't want me to be anywhere near her. That much I already know. Being honest with my feelings is something new for me too. I don't think it's jealousy of Paul but hell I'm not sure about that either. I don't wanna lose my friend that much I know. Really the only true friend I have.

I didn't even think about Bella like that until I kissed her. It was just a reaction to her pissing me off. She scared the shit out of me for no good reason. Tricking me with fear into doing what she wanted. But I felt so much heated passion from that kiss. More than I have when fucking all the skanks Solomon gave me. Really I need to figure out if it means anything more than just a kiss though. But I have so much shit going on right now. Maybe after I get out of here I can talk to her about it. See how she feels.

Bella annoys me by always having to make a point to me, makes it impossible for me to get away with anything. She never knows when to stop and makes me smile at the same time. What a combo for a little crazy chick. That's what fucks me up the most. Trying to figure out what she wants from me in return for doing all of this. Because so far she hasn't asked me for a damn thing and I'm waiting I guess to find out that she was doing it for something to gain. That's what I know and what I'm used to. All the women I know only want one thing from me, money. But it was so sweet that she didn't even want me to buy her ice cream cone. So maybe she's different.

Dad and Sue came to the hospital to see me. I casual mentioned to them that Bella hadn't been here yet today and I was sure that she would come to see me. They ignored what I said and kept on talking. Maybe she came to her senses about not being around me anymore. I can't say that if she caused me so many problems that I would have fought so hard for her but I would like to think so.

Sue excused herself from the room so I know whatever he wanted to tell me probably wasn't a good thing "Bella and Charlie went to court for you and you were cleared of the destruction charges. However you're going to have to catch up on all of your school work. Bella lied to the judge and told him there was a misunderstanding and you've been doing all the requirements. But she wants you to know that if you don't make up the work she said she will tell the judge that you needed to be locked up again. There are other things that you have to do but I'll let Bella tell you about that herself." I was thrilled Charlie and especially Bella went out of there way for me again. Not having to go to jail was a pleasant surprise and at least I'll be around to keep an eye on her. It lets me breathe a little easier too. But this is why she screws with my head so much. I'll keep you out of jail Jacob but I'll send you right back there if you do something that I don't like, damn woman.

It's so hard for him to get in and out of his wheelchair so he held out his hand for mine. This was his way of giving me a hug and he does it a lot. Or I should say he used to. When I took his hand he grabbed it and pulled my arm closer to him "Where in the hell did you get this?" He was looking at my bracelet.

There was no honest answer I could give him. If I say I dreamed about it and it mysteriously appeared he'll think I'm crazy or on drugs too. I can't say that I bought it because he wouldn't believe that probably. So I said what came to my mind "I found it."

He ran his fingers over the beads "It's impossible." I don't know why it was such a big deal. It's just a strap of leather with some beads on it. Although they are different from the ones I've ever seen before. My favorite is the black one, it almost looks marble. It's kind of cool.

After they left I had dinner and was getting tired. The food is so bland here but I was hungry today so I ate it all. I could never get them to tell me why Bella didn't come to see me today. So I decided I would call her house before I fell asleep and he answered the phone "She's asleep." My question was answered with that she's with Paul. I seriously doubt that he will tell her I called so I guess I'll try again tomorrow. It kinda upset me that it's getting late and he's still with her but I was relieved at the same time that he's there.

Coming upon a teepee I knew I was dreaming again "Why do I keep coming here? Will you please tell me who you are and what do you want from me?"

"You have been sent to me by someone that loves you. You're coming here is through your own conscience wanting my help. Not everyone wants something from you. When it's time I'll tell you my name." I think he's wrong I don't want his help. He is making me doubt my own sanity a little though.

He smiled when he saw I had his bracelet on "You're wearing what I left you. I was there in your room at the hospital. I was there when those men beat you until you passed out from the pain. I was there the first time you made the first bad mistake of your life." I've made so many mistakes he was going to have to be a little more specific than that.

This was starting to get old "Look I appreciate all the shit you think you're doing for me but I don't need it. So I won't be coming back again because you just said it was my choice right? I keep sending myself back here."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself of that? If you didn't need me you would never be able to see me. You know you're very cocky for someone that turned into such a fuck up." This guy makes no sense with everything he says. It's like there is a hidden message and I'm supposed to figure it out or something. He wouldn't exactly be rated high on the list of kind and gentle words either.

"What is the one thing you decide to focus on and believe in? I told you the last time I saw you I wanted to know." I really hadn't given that much thought and told him I hadn't decided yet.

"This isn't going to work Jacob unless you really try. You made the decision to do what the Council wants and needs you to do." Well yeah I had done that but I didn't know that's what he meant. Besides if he already knew why did he ask me?

He waited for me to say something but since I didn't he continued on "The girl. You chose to focus and believe in the girl. Damn why are you make this so difficult? Oh and I was there when you kissed her too."

Was it really only because of Bella that I made that decision? After thinking about it, it was all about her "How do you know so much about the things I do and think? You keep telling me that you were there but I've never seen you before."

"I'm in your head and your heart. There is no way that you can get away from me or keep things from me even if you wanted to. But never under estimate the power that comes with the love of a woman." I've heard someone else say that to me before too but I can't remember who it was. I went to say something but he was already gone. He might be trying to help me but he always disappears when I want to know something.

**SOLOMONS MEETING POV**

Sitting at the table with the idiots is what Solomon was thinking. Not being able to wrap his head around why it's so difficult for them to take out Jacob Black and one bitch "So am I correct when I say that you were beat up, you don't remember any of it and the girl did this shit to your face?"

They patched up his face the best they could. It wasn't like he could waltz into a hospital without explaining what had happened. Their stitches they did weren't the best in the world and he was lucky a couple of teeth were all he was going to lose. If the drill had gone through his cheek bone they couldn't have handled taking care of that.

Preacher set before Solomon with his head bowed low in shame that he had not completed the task he was given to do. He really couldn't use his mouth but shook his head yes to the question he was asked.

Solomon was never one to tolerate weakness or insubbornation in his organization "Get this stupid piece of shit out of my sight before I put a bullet in him for getting his ass kicked by a bitch. Jacob is still alive and so is the girl." Two of them got Preacher out of there because they have seen Solomon kill within their own group for doing a lot less than what he did.

Jeremy was laughing at Preacher but Solomon had several issues to address at this meeting "What the fuck are you laughing at? Black came in to my place of business and completely destroyed it on your watch. Not to mention that he stabbed Digger with his own knife. What kind of pussy gets stabbed by his own knife?" Jeremy's face went serious and quick because he had failed Solomon too. They took Digger to the hospital and made up the story that a car had fallen on his hand while he was working on it. That's why it was crushed. The stab wound in his leg was from a tool they said although they weren't sure if the doctor on duty believed that one or not.

Solomon got up from his chair and went over to Jeremy "Do you know who personally paid me a visit? Let me tell you who did. Chief of Police Charles Swan the father of Isabella Swan and he was asking me all kinds of questions about one Jacob Black. I was completely taken off guard that a cop showed up at my home. The cop has seen my face and knows my name. He can link us back to Jacob you fucking idiots." One more time Jacob and Bella are causing problems for his organization.

Solomon had to make an example out of someone and his anger was pointed towards Jeremy right now "Give me your knife and put your hand on the table."

Jeremy did as he was told but was fearing the consequences that he was about to face but knew if he didn't he was dead. Solomon picked up the knife. He stabbed it into Jeremy's hand and shoved the knife down through the table "Let this be a lesson to you all. I will not accept any more failures from you when I give an order."

Solomon took his gun out of his holster and pointed it at Jeremy's head then pulled the trigger "You're fired."

Solomon pushed Jeremy's dead lifeless body out of the chair and it fell with a thud to the floor then he sat down "All of you disgust me get out of my sight."

They all scurried out of the room except Dan. He is now Solomon's new right hand man "Do you want me to leave too Boss?"

Solomon asked him to shut the door and set down "Since we can't seem to get Jacob away from the girl. Let's get the girl to leave him. Once she breaks him down we'll be there and offer him to come back with open arms. Then we'll kill him and finish this shit."

Dan was getting the details of Solomons plan "We still have the gun that Jacob use to carry when he made deliveries for us. It still has his finger prints all over it. After we know Jacob is out of the hospital we kill the cop. We'll frame Jacob for his murder. How do you think she'll feel about him knowing he shot her daddy? After she dumps him and breaks him down we'll be there to take him in. After we find out what he said about us then we'll put an end to this."

Solomon took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down "I almost think it would have been easier if we had put the girl on the payroll too."

Their meeting was interrupted "Hey Boss there's a guy out here that wants to talk to you about Jacob. He's not a cop. He's a young punk."

They escorted the young man in to speak with Solomon but all eyes were on him to protect their leader from any harm "I believe you and I have a common enemy, Jacob Black. I'm here to help with your little problem. I have some very useful information for you."

Solomon looked at this boy standing before him "Sit down and let's talk."

**BELLAS POV**

Paul wasn't going to drop the question he asked; do you have feelings for Jacob? I didn't know how to answer the question. I know I care about him so I tried to be honest as I could with him and myself "I really like Jacob and there is just something about him that I can't explain. But when Jacob kissed me I've never been kissed like that before." Paul was quiet after that and kind of distant from me. It wasn't like I wanted to hurt his feelings but he wanted to know how I felt. I need to safe guard Jacob for a while too and not let Edward know that I even care about him.

Edward would just assume that is the reason that I have been spending so much time with Jacob but it's not. He accused me of being in love with Jacob so many times. He kind of acts crazy and with him being a vampire he could hurt or kill Jacob if he wanted to. Jacob has been hurt enough by so many people and I will not let that happen.

Most of the swelling was gone from my face this morning when I woke up. I just look really bad. It's turning purple now. I showered and got ready to start my day. I'm not going back to school for a few days so I don't have to explain to everyone what happened or to the one person I want to avoid, Edward. He knows I was in the hospital from the text messages that he left. But how much he knows about what happened I'm not sure. His texts started out being of concern and wanting to be there for me but when I texted him that I didn't want him to come to the hospital they became threating. Not just to me but Jacob too. I didn't say anything to anyone. I mean really how much can I say about Edward without giving away his secret?

Paul refused to leave me alone even after we talked about Jacob. Charlie was all for Paul staying with us but he needs to go home to do somethings and I'm staying at his house for a few days. Charlie was all for that too because he worries so much about them coming back to the house while he's at work. It's not like Paul and I am a couple or anything so I think that's part of the reason too that Charlie wasn't too concerned.

Everything was ready to go setting by the front door when Paul got out of the shower. I passed him in the hallway. He was only wrapped in a towel going down stairs to get his clean clothes. I couldn't help but to notice what a nice body he has. I mean I am only human after all. Every time where together it has usually been because of something bad going on. He must have seen me ogling a little too long and he had a smirk on his face as he passed by. But he never said anything.

We went by the hospital to see Jacob before going back to the reservation. He seemed to be moving better today "I was starting to think you weren't gonna come back to see me."

Jacob is so adorable when he drops his bad boy act and lets you in. When I see his vulnerable side I just want to hug him but when he's being an ass, I want to go get that baseball bat again. They are releasing him tomorrow and he's staring drug rehab which surprised me since he said he never did them "I'm making a step to go straight and be able to go home with my head held high again. Show the people I love that I do give a shit." Almost word for word what I said to him setting outside his jail cell. No matter how bad things have been over the last few days I know in my heart that I did the right thing.

Not having much time before Paul's meetings I had to cut our visit short "I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up. I'm staying on the reservation so I'll be around."

He didn't want me to go I could tell but Paul was downstairs waiting on me "Where are you staying at?"

I told him Pauls house and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I even realized what I had done "I'll see you tomorrow." Damn I wish I knew what it was about him.

Paul's house was small but homey for a guy living on his own. I figured while he's gone doing whatever that I would do some cleaning and cook his dinner. I think that's the least I can do for him considering everything he's done for me. But he didn't have much food in the refrigerator. When he was getting ready to leave "I'll be gone for a few hours so make yourself at home. Billy and Sue are around if you need anything."

Starting in the kitchen with my cleaning madness; I did the dishes, swept the floor and clean off his table. Then I headed for the bathroom. Cleaned the sink and the toilet and was searching for his vacuum cleaner. I passed his bedroom and the door was open. There was a huge pile of dirty laundry in the corner. I gathered it all up and started washing his clothes.

I have always had a habit of searching pockets when I do laundry. I wasn't trying to be nosey but found a lot of things in his pockets; money, girls phone numbers, condoms and folded up piece of paper. I didn't want to invade his privacy so I didn't read it. I put all that stuff on his dresser and made his bed for him.

With each load I took out of the dryer I folded it and put it away too. I had killed five hours before I even realized and he was already home "Holy shit if you're going to keep doing this you can move in with me." I took that as a joke of course. Because I think Paul sees a lot of girls and isn't the type to have a serious relationship with anybody.

When I started dinner he came in to help but I didn't need any "Thanks for doing all of this. I don't have someone that runs after me to make sure that I'm taken care of. So I don't really know how to show you that I do appreciate it. Sorry for the shit in my pockets too. Not really use to having anybody around me much. I have been on my own for a long time now. Did you read my letter when you did my laundry?" That last question took me off guard.

He must think I was going through his stuff while he was gone but I was only trying to help "No I didn't read it and I put your stuff on your dresser. I am sorry that I didn't ask you first if it was okay."

He smiled at me "It would be easier if you had read it. Then you would know how I feel about you. I wrote it when we were at the hospital while I watched you sleep. I'm not good at this touchy feely shit. You probably think I'm a perv anyways but just because I like to fuck it doesn't make me a bad guy." I'm not sure if he was giving me his confusion, making a statement or if it was an offer. But I wasn't going there with him no way, no how. I kept on cooking like he hadn't said a word to me.

After dinner I cleaned the kitchen up again and was running the water so I could do dishes. Paul came up behind me and stuck his hands in the warm soapy water and splashed it on the front of my tank top. He was breathing hard when he put his lips up to my ear "Oops I got you wet." Then he did it again except his warm wet hands were roaming over my breast, gently massaging them. Oh he was getting me wet alright.

Finally getting my senses back I went to step away from him and he pushed me hard up against the counter. I could feel his hard on pressed to my ass. If I didn't stop I wasn't going to "I can't do this."

He moved away from me so I could move too "Can't or don't want to?"

I wasn't looking for a one night stand and to make things even more complicated in my life "I'm really confused. I just broke up with Edward and I'm not looking to rebound on someone. I like you and think you are so sweet but I can't right now." The last thing I wanted to do is hurt Paul in anyway but I felt he deserves honesty from me. I just hope that we can still be friends.

The rest of the night was watching movies and joking around. Paul seemed to understand where I was coming from and didn't push the issue again. But he did start tickling me when he thought part of the movie was funny and I didn't laugh. I was laughing so hard then and I was trying to get away from him.

He held me down on the couch with his body "Maybe you shouldn't pick Jacob until you know what you're missing."

His mouth was kissing my cheek, neck and at the top of my breast that was showing from my tank top. Everywhere but my lips "We shouldn't do this." I said the words but my body was betraying them. When his hand went under my shirt that was more than enough to make it obvious to him, I liked it.

Responding to Pauls touch only seemed to encouraging him. His fingers were at my panties moving them over with my shorts. Running them down my folds he and was making me moan. Pushing my body against his "Oops I made you wet again." Oh yes he fucking was.

We were both getting way too involved in the moment and I had to stop but not before he kissed me. It was a tender but a hot kiss too.

I slept on the couch and thought about tonight with Paul. I don't think I'm ready for that though.

I borrowed Billy's truck to go get Jacob. We were going to pick up his clothes and go back to my house to stay there. Charlie and Billy both agreed that Jacob being with me was a good idea for now. It made me feel better having someone there with me and Jacob is going to start straightening out his life, one day at a time.

There was a man standing in the middle of the road that came out of nowhere. Just standing there smiling and I swerved to miss hitting him. Then I slammed on the brakes. I thought Jacob was going to hyperventilate. At first I thought he was hurt from being thrown around in the truck. But it looked like he had seen a ghost "You can see him too?"

"Well it's kind of hard to miss seeing a half-naked man standing in the middle of the road." I'm not that blind to miss a gorgeous bronzed man.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I love reading your replies; they make my day and put a smile on my face.**

**Any ideas of who the dream man?**


End file.
